


two universes, same time

by sanaogisak



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kinda fluffy?, parallel universes colliding, soft nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanaogisak/pseuds/sanaogisak
Summary: Even and Isak have a strange encounter in the middle of the street.





	two universes, same time

"You know full well that I have, in fact, never uttered such a thought“, Even says indignantly, loud enough that some people on the street turn their heads. He’s currently trying (and failing, if Isak looking close to pissing himself with laughter is anything to go by) to maintain whatever is left of his dignity. "I don’t even know what on earth possessed Eskild to spread this very much not true rumor!“

Isak doesn’t look overly impressed by this, not even less amused. If anything, there‘s a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes now.

"Yeah, I would almost believe you Baby, but you may or may not remember that Jonas was there as well and filmed the entire thing. And being a good bro, he thought it very much necessary to send me some evidence so you wouldn’t try to deny any of it,“ he says cheerfully.

And, okay, maybe Even did say some embarrassing things that were apparently caught on camera or whatever, but he can’t really bring himself to care when Isak is looking this happy and care-free, especially since the last few weeks have been quite stressful for both of them with adjusting to a new town, new friends, and uni life in general. So he just swings their joined hands between them and smiles happily at his boyfriend, leaning in for a few pecks, when he catches sight of a boy blatantly staring at them.

Confused, Isak turns his head to see what caught Even’s attention. The boy is still looking at them, but rather than being mad or upset or even embarassed about being caught, he seems to be deep in thought. There’s another, slightly smaller boy standing next to him, gesticulating widely while laughing and smiling, obviously trying to get his attention again.

Even hears Isak muttering under his breath, and turns his face back to him.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m not getting bothered by people like that anymore.”

“Maybe he was just dumb-struck by our overwhelming aura of being the cutest AND hottest couple ever.”

Just like he hoped, this makes Isak laugh. And now when Even cups his face, his kiss turns to be a little more than a peck, and he adds a half-spin for good measure. When he opens his eyes and looks at Isak, he is smiling back at him. Until he focuses on something past Even’s shoulder and lets out a surprised laugh. When Even turns around, he sees that the boy who had been staring at them apparently grabbed his friend (or, well, whatever) at some point to have a make-out session in the middle of the street.

“You know, I actually think they heard your last comment and want to challenge us or something.”

Even shrugs. “Maybe they took us as an example?”

“Do you honestly think we’re that amazing?”

“Well, obviously. Or perhaps they are us from another universe.”

“Thought you didn’t like the idea.”

“Yeah, well, just imagine it though. Two of us in every country, where we make some of the same and some different decisions. And sometimes our alternate selves get this urge to visit Norway, where they magically cross our paths, and then boom - they’re faced with this inexplicable pull and absolutely have to snog each other senseless. You know, cute and hot aura and all.”

“Oh my god, you totally just made up the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard, you’re such a nerd! No wonder you get caught on camera claiming the weirdest shit” Isak groans fondly, the entire thing almost forgotten already.

* * *

On the other side of the street, Nico slowly opens his eyes while his lips still tingle with the sensation of being kissed thoroughly and with feeling. He’s vaguely aware that there are people watching them, and he‘s pretty sure that the tall guy and the boy with the snapback that just passed them were talking about them. „Woah. What was that for? Not that that I’m complaining you know.“ "I don’t know. Just felt like I had to kiss you right now“ Marti simply replies, and Nico feels so alight with happiness he just has to do the same thing and pull his boy close.


End file.
